


London Is Overwhelming

by tbjzlvzn



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbjzlvzn/pseuds/tbjzlvzn
Summary: In which Tobi get’s overwhelmed whilst filming out in busy central London.- also uploaded to wattpad in ‘Youtuber Oneshots’ under @tbjzlvzn
Relationships: Olajide “JJ” Olatunji/Tobi Brown, ksi/tbjzl
Kudos: 6





	London Is Overwhelming

Tobi was a naturally shy person. He avoided large crowds and conversations. He shied away from public speaking and anything else where people could see him. 

He didn’t like the fact that so many eyes could be watching and observing his every move. The fact that they could be judging or laughing at him.

And of course this made his life harder being a somewhat social media influencer.  
His job was literally based on broadcasting himself to millions of people. 

But when he was tucked away in his room or the enclosed area of the youtube space he felt safe. The only things watching him was the few cameras and then the people he was filming with. 

~

Ethan had come up with yet another spending video which they were filming today. Tobi wasn’t sure what they were spending it on. He wasn’t listening during the conversation as he was too worried about going out in public. 

He wasn’t necessarily scared of going out, he just didn’t want to be seen and crowded by people, it was bound to happen considering who they were. 

He was paired up with JJ unsurprisingly, but he was glad about it. JJ always made him feel safer wherever they were although it never stopped the bouts of nausea and laboured breathing.

~

The group of seven had met up half way through to go get lunch, and they were currently standing in the middle of Trafalgar Square. They were all just arguing over where they wanted to go and who was going to pay, whilst being extremely loud and drawing everyone’s attention.

And the icing on the cake, lots of fans were about today. Many had gathered just to try and get themselves in the back of a video or to get pictures with them.

Tobi felt himself start to heat up and his palms begin to sweat the more people he noticed gathering around them. In reality it wasn’t that many people, but in his mind the amount was tenfold. There was now an obvious shine to his forehead, and he was constantly wiping his hands down on his trousers. 

Kon and the rest of the crew had noticed and tried to keep the camera away from him as much possible knowing he wouldn’t want the entire world to see him panic on video.

His chest started to tighten and his breathing had become more laboured. It was difficult for him to take even a simple breath. He felt like something was on top of his chest and restricting his breathing, and his throat felt like it was closing up. He was suffocating in the crowd of people who were completely unaware of his state.

His vision had begun to blur as tears pooled in his eyes that he was unable to control. The droplets of salty water eventually trickling down his red cheeks,  
and still he was left unnoticed. 

He wanted to run and leave, but he knew wherever he went there would be more and more people. More and more people to watch him. More and more people to judge him. More and more people to laugh at him.

Tobi had managed to throw his hood over his head, the fur of his coat practically covered most of his face. His logic was that if he couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see him. He thought that he would feel safer that way but he still felt the suffocating presence of the people around him and the heavy weight on his chest. 

Soon he had grown dizzy from the lack of oxygen he was taking into his body, and he felt like he was about to pass out. He hoped and prayed that somebody would catch him if he fell so he didn’t cause yet another scene.

Eventually Josh had caught a glimpse of his rapidly shaking hands and the way he aggressively wiped them on his trousers every few seconds. Until he stopped wiping them, and started to ball his hands into fists. The thick material of his trousers had begun to irritate him, it felt too heavy and unfamiliar to his hot skin. It bothered him in ways he could not put into words. 

Josh quickly but discreetly elbowed JJ who was to his left to notify him of how Tobi was acting. He knew that Tobi felt safest with JJ in times like these and that he was the only one who could truly calm him down. 

He quickly looked to Josh who pointed towards the panicking man opposite them. Jide quickly became panicked himself, wondering what had triggered Tobi into an episode.

By now everyone had noticed what was happening, and the camera crew had stopped filming. JJ slowly approached the smaller, not wanting to scare him or make him worse. 

“Tobi”

Tobi quickly looked up from the floor at the sound of his name with frantic eyes that were bloodshot and filled with tears. Upon seeing who had said it he attempted tucking his face into his coat even further. 

He hated having Jide see him like this, no matter how safe he felt with him. Ethan and Simon were now trying to disperse the crowd of people that were within their vicinity in hopes that it would help with calming Tobi down. 

“look it’s just me Jide okay? nobody else it’s just me and you okay”

The rest of the boys and the crew had distanced themselves from the pair and just kinda watched unsure of what to do.  
JJ slowly and gently reached out his arms and wrapped them around Tobi, sighing when he flinched almost out of his grip.  
This only made him pull him into his chest harder.

“listen it’s alright you’re okay it’s just me and you nobody else now breath with me love”

JJ started to heavily exaggerate his breathing so that Tobi could hear and copy. After a while he had calmed down for the most part. He was still shaking slightly with a few sniffles here and there and a few struggled breaths. Jide still had him wrapped a felt in his arms not wanting to let go ever again in his life.

“thank you”  
“for what”

Tobi just looked up at him with a weak smile on his face to which he smiled back before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. The rest had began to come back over now, but still kept their distance just in case.

“Tobi lad do you want to go home we can finish this another time”  
“no no i don’t want to ruin it for you all”

JJ rolled his eyes.

“i’m taking your home Tobes don’t be stupid”


End file.
